


tempting

by sleepybi0mes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Rating May Change, and inconsistent updates, but it's all gonna be tiny snippets, this is gonna be multi chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybi0mes/pseuds/sleepybi0mes
Summary: the devil danced, his hair a malicious redand the angel simply gapedor, in which mao (a devil) and makoto (an angel) cross paths unexpectedlyalso, it's poetry





	1. cream

a cream-colored feather floats,

drifting downward

beneath the clouds, 

and unto the earth

 

the winds blow this way and that, 

ruffling the feather

as it lands near a child

with bright, green eyes

and soft, blondish hair

 


	2. sugar

the blond stands at heaven's gate

thumbs twiddling

 

a regal man towers over him

his hair is nearly white, 

as is his skin

icy blue bores into makoto

 

his smile seems sickeningly sweet,

like candy made solely of sugar

but...

isn't heaven meant to be sweet?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note that most of these first "chapters" are gonna focus on makoto
> 
> \+ if you didn't figure it out, the "regal man" is eichi


	3. milk

his wings are molting,

dripping like old candle wax

they peel messily

clumps of feathers hitting the ground

 

his holiness watches,

that same ice blue gaze 

sending chills down his spine

as the milk-white hands tear across the surface

 

makoto

endures.

 


	4. licorice

the boy sits,

he cards his fingers through the raven hair,

the color of licorice 

 

but it is mao 

who truly resembles licorice

his emotions bitter and potent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mao is p ooc but there's a reason dw


	5. dark chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't lying about inconsistent updates,,  
> apologies though, really

the boy clings,

”don’t go, maakun," 

 

and the red-haired devil shudders,

pushing against the pale expanse of skin

 

lazy eyes gaze up at him,

eyes a deep, cherry red

 

quietly, mao reminds the other,

"i am not 'maakun', for we are no longer children."

 

 __like dark chocolate, a bittersweet taste stains the air

 


	6. dates

finally, he finds himself alone

black, leathery wings yearn for release

mao grants their wish, and they spread with a pop!

 

they look like hearts as they fall, like dates

the few that have piled onto the wooden floor, he leaves,

except one

 

he twirls the bloodied scale in his fingers, 

smells the metallic scent with his roundish nose,

and grimaces


	7. black, liquid-gel dye

"mOltiNg, aRe yoU?" the peculiar imp chuckles

natsume is his name, mao thinks

quite an oddball, in his opinion, but rei is fond of him

he supposes he will have to deal

 

he turns away without a response,

scoffing to himself

as he dumps the waste into the incinerator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you updates would be inconsistent


End file.
